Information fusion is a process for associating, correlating, and combining data and information from one or more sources to achieve refined estimates of parameters, characteristics, events, and behaviors for observed entities. Accordingly, information fusion techniques combine data from multiple sources to achieve improved accuracies and more specific inferences regarding the observed entities. Thus, information fusion can provide improved decision-making in rapidly-changing environments in which imperfect data is provided by multiple sources.